<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorohedoro - Behind the Mask by GeminiForest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259483">Dorohedoro - Behind the Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest'>GeminiForest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Piano, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow, Risu, and Aikawa are a team no one expected to have at the South Zagan Collage. A teleporter with two trouble makers making it seem a bit interesting and odd indeed. However Crow is realizing she's feeling for her friend Aikawa. The two spending more time together since Risu is busy with the Cross Eyes tasks and wanting to study. Does things go well for them or the opposite?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aikawa (Dorohedoro)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884913</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dorohedoro - Behind the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aikawa hummed a bit as he and Risu walked down the hall as the two talked about whatever came to mind, passing other students as they said hello, especially to Aikawa, ad just enjoyed the calm and relaxing day at the collage. But Aikawa had stopped himself and peaked into the room they were just passing by. The sound of a piano was being played and it interested him. Risu looked over along with him and saw a young woman sitting at the piano as she played a soothing melody. Aikawa couldn't help but notice how the light was coming into the room and they could only see from the side of her figure as she played.</p><p>Her long dark brown hair draped in a braid over her shoulder exposing the opposite side exposing her neck, which had a beak like mask around her neck. She wore a t-shirt and sweat pants as well as a pair of boots. The soft afternoon light making her skin look so soft to the touch and her long lashes almost kissing her cheek as her soft emerald eyes stayed on the piano before her. </p><p>Once she finished her song she leaned back a bit and turned as she stretched, shocking to see the two men standing the doorway and she got up and grabbed her bag running past the two.</p><p>"W-Woah wait!" Aikawa yelled and followed after her before Risu could call to him. As the female ran up the stairs she slipped on one of the steps and fell back as the figure behind her fell as well. </p><p>"Aikawa!" Risu called as he panted a bit as he finally caught up to the two. The duo had fallen down the second step of stairs heading to the upper floor, the woman clearly smaller in comparison to Aikawa as she sat up a bit and groaned. Aikawa not really bothered a as he looked to him. She laid upon his chest as he was on his back as he smiled to her from under his mask.</p><p>"You okay? Glad I could break your fall." He laughed and the woman blushed a bit as she gripped his hoodie a bit. Her bag had fallen down the other set of stairs where Risu stood and he hesitantly started to clean up her bag as Aikawa helped her up. The light from the large window shined through and the girl studied his mask as she tilted her head a bit.</p><p>"I-I'm fine.. Are you okay?" She asked and Aikawa laughed a bit and he went to playfully hit his head but stung as it hurt a bit. She panicked and without Aikawa protesting removed his mask and she blushed a full red seeing his face. Aikawa rubbed his cheek as the afternoon light showed some of his stubble from shaving and how thick his own lashes were. His dark eyes looked quite soft and she could see his frame through the baggy hoodie. Aikawa noticed her face and tilted his head.</p><p>"Y-Yeah.. I'm Aikawa. And this is my partner Risu." Aikawa said and gestured to Risu who was offering the woman's bag to her as she thanked him. Returning his mask and she went to head up the stairs and Aikawa grabbed her hand gently, "W-Wait can I have yours?"</p><p>She turned to Aikawa and smiled a bit and nodded, "Crow. My name is Crow."</p><hr/><p>It has been months since their meeting and the three had became quite close. Aikawa encouraging Crow to be more open and engaging. Even realizing they had the same class and willingly sat next to her, along with Risu sitting on her other side. The three becoming nothing but the best of friends as time has passed on. But as Risu slowly became more busy with the Cross Eyes Crow and Aikawa were left alone a lot of the time. He decided to look for her since she wasn't on the roof like she was last time and he heard the ever so familiar piano music. Following and going inside he saw Crow playing the piano and she stopped a moment and turned to see Aikawa.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She laughed and Aikawa shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he smiled to her.</p><p>"Listening to you play. Risu is busy with the cross eyes and I wasn't allowed to join him, so I figured I'd come find you and bother you. Still play this old thing?" He asked as he approached and sat next to her on the piano bench. Crow chuckled a bit and started to play a random tune with her hand as she blushed.</p><p>"Yeah.. Kinda weird how a few months ago we met me playing this same piano." Aikawa watched her as she moved her hair back and she smiled up to him, realizing how close they were pretty close face to face. The two studied one another's faces and Crow backed up and cleared her throat as he watched her. He noticed some tints of grey in the tips of her hair and eyes. They looked like gemstones, emeralds. He studied her a bit more as his dark eyes scanned her. Her figure was of course chubby and she seemed to wear a lot of baggy shirts and jackets. Her mask resting around her neck as well. The soft light of dusk made her eyes look.. Amazing. Why couldn't he stop staring at her eyes?</p><p>"Crow?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Crow asked and Aikawa cleared his throat a bit as he scratched his cheek.</p><p>"W-Would you be okay if I kissed you?" He asked and Crow stared at him and he held his hands up, "Y-You don't have to!" Crow laughed softly and stood up as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. He watched her a moment as she turned to him and as he sighed and grabbed his mask she cupped his face and gently kissed him on the lips. She wasn't one to be the brave type but here they were. She was kissing him on the lips. She pulled back and smiled to him and laughed seeing how flushed his cheeks were.</p><p>"Aikawa?" She asked and he blinked a few times before clearing his throat. She laughed again and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room. Leaving him alone in the piano room and he sighed in content as he pulled his mask on. </p><p>He got out of the room not long after and he put his hands in his pockets. Seeing a few classmates see him as they laughed.</p><p>"Hey Aikawa you look content." One asked.</p><p>"Yeah..~ Guess you can say that." He smiled under his mask and the two classmates leaned close.</p><p>"What happened we saw Crow leave the room herself."</p><p>"I don't kiss and tell guys." Aikawa laughed as he left the hallway after jumping over the staircase. </p><hr/><p>Crow hummed a bit as she twirled a bit in the hall, she wasn't paying too much mind where she was but was surprised as a hand took hers and spun her and she was dipped a bit. She looked up to see Aikawa and he laughed a bit. Crow pushed his face back and laughed herself.</p><p>"You were gone for days where were you?!" She asked and Aikawa shrugged and stood her straight.</p><p>"Doing Aikawa things." He said and Crow rolled her eyes and the two walked down the hall with his arm around her shoulder and Crow offered him a bag.</p><p>"I made you food so you'd stop stealing it." Aikawa gasped and placed his hands on his face.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! But no amount of food would stop me from stealing!" Aikawa said proudly and Crow laughed a bit as the two headed to the piano room, where Risu already was as he was tapping at the piano playfully. Noticing Crow and Aikawa enter he laughed a bit and pointed to the keys.</p><p>"How do you play this thing like you do Crow?" Risu asked and Crow chuckled some and started to play a small tune.</p><p>"Tones of practice."</p><p>"Weren't you from the Hole?" Aikawa asked as he grabbed a nearby chair and straddled along the back as Risu sat next to Crow on the bench. </p><p>"Yeah. I remember playing the piano in our old house as a kid and listening to the rain." Crow smiled softly and Risu watched as he fingers danced across the piano keys. Playing a tune so soft and gentle it sent chills down the men's spines. Clearly Crow played this a lot. After a bit of playing Aikawa got up and he pressed down on one of the keys breaking Crow's concentration as she looked up at him. Giving a large grin.</p><p>"You seem to miss the rain." Risu said and Crow glared at Aikawa who laughed before turning to Risu.</p><p>"I do. It'd kill well.. Us but I do miss it."</p><p>"If it didn't, there anything you'd wanna do in it?" Aikawa asked as he leaned over the back of the piano. Crow blushed a bit and she glared at him.</p><p>"Why do you wanna know?"</p><p>"Just askin'." Aikawa shrugged. Crow huffed and she thought a moment as she played with her hair.</p><p>"... I was watching a movie as a kid and well.. There was this couple who kissed in the rain." She rubbed her arm a bit and Aikawa just stared and Risu chuckled.</p><p>"Sounds cheesy."</p><p>"I-I KNOW BUT IT SOUNDS NICE!" Crow yelled and Aikawa watched her as she pouted. He noticed she looked pretty damn cute when she does.</p><p>And.. Maybe she'd be okay with kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>